Time to Party Cullen Style
by Anaszun
Summary: Title pretty much explains it. Alice decides to throw a party and and decides to invite every one even the pack. Norm pairings maybe even a new one. Rated T for lyrics.
1. getting ready

Time to Party Cullen Style

Disclaimers I don't own twilight all the wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter one

Bella POV

It was only seven o'clock in the morning and I woke up to a pixie jumping on the edge of my bed.

"Edward, what is Alice doing in my room this early?"

"Apparently she thinks we are having a party this evening."

"What?!" I screamed.

"Oh come on Bella, we are having it at my house and everyone is coming, even Charlie and Billy!"

"Oh alright, but can't I sleep longer?"

"No. We have to go shopping for the food for tonight. And then we have to give you a makeover and set up the house."

"Fine."

"Now go get ready, I'm going to talk to Charlie."

Fast forward 7 hrs.

Okay calm down Bella, it is just our friends from La Push and school. Oh my god everyone is here. It will be okay. Damn it where is Edward when you need him.

"Bella, you just sit here and greet everyone, and I will take care of the events." Alice always has things under control.

"Alright attention everyone. Could you all listen to me for a minute? Alright events on the agenda for tonight include a paintball war, karaoke, and everyone's favorite truth or dare." Alice told everyone about tonight's events.

Damn that pixie to the deepest pits of hell.

"Alright everyone outside for the paintball war." Alice demanded.

"Alright the rules are simple if you get hit your out. It's every man for him. And no cheating, the adults are supervising to ensure that no one cheats and plays nicely. Let the games begin."

We all went our separate ways, but I stayed with Edward, he and I agreed to stick together, and he would help me out. When it came down to just the two of us we would call it a draw. It sounded good I would need his help to get those siblings of his. We went after Emmett first, because he would be too busy trying to get everyone else. We found Emmett quickly and he was going after everyone else, except Rose. He must have had a deal worked out with her similar to Edward's and mine. We hid behind some bushes and waited until he was distracted. On the count of three we would both shoot at Emmett and then immediately turn to hit Rosalie and whoever else was around.

"One….Two…Three…now Bella." Edward counted.

Our plan worked beautifully we got Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, and Ben. Score. Four down thirteen to go. To our advantage the pack knocked out Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Eric. Alice and Jasper took out Seth, Quil, Kim Embry, Emily and Lauren. That left Jake, Alice, Jasper, and Leah. I climbed on Edward's back and he took off into the woods, where we found Leah hiding, we took her out easily. Now for the hard part Jasper and Alice. We determined that to get Alice we couldn't plan it, or she would see it. We started walking around in the forest hand in hand for awhile, while secretly looking for Alice. We found her and she jumped out and yelled "Gotcha" and Edward pulled me out of the way just in time and shot back at her, she didn't know what hit her cause, next thing I knew she was cursing Edward under her breath. Obviously she was out. Jasper was going to be fun. We were going to toy with his emotions a bit to see if we could lure him out of hiding. So we began kissing passionately and then Edward pulled apart and began yelling.

"Damn it Bella, must you always insist on pushing our boundaries. Why can't you just be satisfied with what you have? I don't even know why you love me I'm worthless, I am no good, I am a monster." I was crying the entire time. It worked because out no where he popped up and shouted "Muhwahhahahahahaha" Edward turned quickly and shot him before he could even fire a shot. We won! Yay. We walked back to the house slowly, hand-in-hand, soaking in our victory. When we got back to the house Alice didn't look very happy. Well it looks like these two are the winners, because they won't shoot each other.

"Sure about that Alice?" I questioned her and took my paint ball gun and shot Edward.

"Hah I win."

"Bella what did you do that for? You know I didn't mean what I said in the woods."

"I know I love you, but I finally won something."

"That's not fair Bella, I wasn't ready and I thought we agreed."

"I know it was impulse, and you know you couldn't shoot me with that paintball gun even if your life depended on it, now suck it up and quit being a baby about it."

"Alright I guess Bella wins. Now time to karaoke. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE will sing. We will draw names from the hat to see who goes next. Alright I will draw first. Okay first up is CHARLIE!!"


	2. Charlie

Time to Party Cullen Style

Disclaimer Don't Own Twilight Its bible like characters belong the goddess Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

_Previously: "and first up is Charlie!!"_

Charlie was up first. I had no idea what song he would choose. I had no idea what type of music he even listened to. Once the music began I recognized it as Rodney Atkins: Cleaning this Gun.

_**The declaration of independenceThink I can tell you that first sentenceBut then I'm lostI can't begin to count the theoriesI had pounded in my head that I forgotI don't remember all that SpanishOr the Gettysburg addressBut there is one speech from high schoolI'll never forgot**_

It figures he was singing this to Edward._**Come on in boy, sit on downAnd tell me 'bout yourselfSo you like my daughter, do you nowYeah we think she's something elseShe's her daddy's girl and her mama's worldShe deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it sonNow y'all run along and have some funI'll see you when you get backBet I'll be up all nightStill cleaning this gunWell now that I'm a fatherI'm scared to death one day my daughter's gonna findThat teenage boy I used to beWho seems to have just one thing on his mindShe's growing up so fast it won't be long'fore I'll have to put the fear of godInto some kid at the doorCome on in boy, sit on downAnd tell me 'bout yourselfSo you like my daughter, do you nowYeah we think she's something elseShe's her daddy's girl and her mama's worldShe deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it sonNow y'all run along and have some funI'll see you when you get backBet I'll be up all nightStill cleaning this gunIt's all for show, ain't nobody gonna get hurtIt's just a daddy thing, hey believe me man, it worksCome on in boy, sit on downAnd tell me 'bout yourselfSo you like my daughter, do you nowYeah we think she's something elseShe's her daddy's girl and her mama's worldShe deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it sonNow y'all run along and have some funI'll see you when you get backBet I'll be up all nightStill cleaning this gun**_

Once he was done he looked like he had a tear in his eye. Aww. I love my dad. My train of thought was interrupted by Charlie announcing who was next.

"Well let's see here, it looks like Esme, your next."


	3. Esme

Time to Party Cullen Style

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not.

Chapter 3

Bella POV

_PREVIOUSLY "Well let's see here, it looks like Esme, your next."_

It was time for Esme to go up there and sing. I wondered what she would choose.

"Oh my hello everyone I am going to sing Aretha Franklin: Respect"

This should be good I love Esme's voice.

_**oo) What you want(oo) Baby, I got(oo) What you need(oo) Do you know I got it'(oo) All I'm askin'(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home(just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're goneAin't gonna do you wrong (oo) 'cause I don't wanna (oo)All I'm askin' (oo)Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)Yeah (just a little bit)I'm about to give you all of my moneyAnd all I'm askin' in return, honeyIs to give me my profitsWhen you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)When you get home (just a little bit)Yeah (just a little bit)Ooo, your kisses (oo)Sweeter than honey (oo)And guess what' (oo)So is my money (oo)All I want you to do (oo) for meIs give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re)Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re)Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)When you get home, now (just a little bit)R-E-S-P-E-C-TFind out what it means to meR-E-S-P-E-C-TTake care, TCBOh (sock it to me, sock it to me,sock it to me, sock it to me)A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me,sock it to me, sock it to me)Whoa, babe (just a little bit)A little respect (just a little bit)I get tired (just a little bit)Keep on tryin' (just a little bit)You're runnin' out of foolin' (just a little bit)And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit)(re, re, re, re) 'spectWhen you come home (re, re, re ,re)Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit)And find out I'm gone (just a little bit)I got to have (just a little bit)A little respect (just a little bit)**_

When she got finished everyone gave her a standing ovation. She was amazing, almost better than Aretha herself.

"Wow thank you everyone. Let me see here it looks like Mike, your next."


	4. authors note

Sorry guys for the authors note but I'm sorry about the spacing in the second and third chapters I don't know what happened to it. Some reviews would be nice too. 

Luv Latuacontante


	5. Mike

Time to Party Cullen Style

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still owns Twilight, I do not

Bella POV

_Previously "Wow thank you everyone. Let me see here it looks like Mike, your next."_

Great Mike was up next. He had a mischievous look in his eyes making not want to know what song he was going to sing. I heard the music and immediately recognized the song, it was Justin Timberlake's song sexy back.

_**I'm bringing sexy backThem other boys don't know how to actI think you're special, what's behind your back?So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.Take 'em to the bridgeDirty babeYou see the shacklesBaby I'm your slaveI'll let you whip me if I misbehaveIt's just that no one makes me feel this wayTake 'em to the chorusCome here girlGo ahead, be gone with itCome to the backGo ahead, be gone with itVIPGo ahead, be gone with itDrinks on meGo ahead, be gone with itLet me see what you're working withGo ahead, be gone with itLook at those hipsGo ahead, be gone with itYou make me smileGo ahead, be gone with itGo ahead childGo ahead, be gone with itAnd get your sexy onGo ahead, be gone with itGet your sexy onGo ahead, be gone with itRepeat 6 timesGet your sexy onI'm bringing sexy backThem other fuckers don't know how to actCome let me make up for the things you lack'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fastTake 'em to the bridgeDirty babeYou see the shacklesBaby I'm your slaveI'll let you whip me if I misbehaveIt's just that no one makes me feel this wayCome here girlGo ahead, be gone with itCome to the backGo ahead, be gone with itVIPGo ahead, be gone with itDrinks on meGo ahead, be gone with itLet me see what you're working withGo ahead, be gone with itLook at those hipsI'm bringing sexy backYou mother fuckers watch how I attackIf that's your girl you better watch your backCause she'll burn it up for me and that's a factTake 'em to the chorusCome here girlGo ahead, be gone with itCome to the backGo ahead, be gone with itVIPGo ahead, be gone with itDrinks on meGo ahead, be gone with itLet me see what you're working withGo ahead, be gone with itLook at those hips**_It was a typical Mike Song.

"Alright it looks like Ben is up next"


	6. Ben

Time to Party Cullen Style

Disclaimer I don't own twilight it still belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 5

Bella POV

_Previously "Alright it looks like Ben is up next"_

I love the song that Ben is getting ready to sing it is Life is Beautiful by Sixx A.M.

_**You can't quit until you tryYou can't live until you dieYou can't learn to tell the truthUntil you learn to lieYou can't breathe until you chokeYou gotta laugh when you're the jokeThere's nothing like a funeral to make you feel aliveJust open your eyesJust open your eyesAnd see that life is beautiful.Will you swear on your life,That no one will cry at my funeral?I know some things that you don'tI've done things that you won'tThere's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back homeI was waiting for my hearseWhat came next was so much worseIt took a funeral to make me feel aliveJust open your eyesJust open your eyesAnd see that life is beautiful.Will you swear on your life,That no one will cry at my funeral?Alive...Just open your eyesJust open your eyesAnd see that life is beautiful.Will you swear on your life,That no one will cry at my funeral?Just open your eyesJust open your eyesAnd see that life is beautiful.Will you swear on your life,That no one will cry at my funeral?Just open your eyesJust open your eyesAnd see that life is beautiful.Will you swear on your life,That no one will cry at my funeral?**_

"Let's see it looks like Quil you are up next."


	7. Quil

Time to Party Cullen Style

Disclaimer: don't own twilight

Chapter 6

Bella POV

_**PREVIOUSLY **__**"Let's see it looks like Quil you are up next."**_

Everyone began to cheer as the intro to Quil's song My Chemical Romance- Teenagers came on. It was a good song. I remember everyone signing at school back in Phoenix

_**They're gonna clean up your looksWith all the lies in the booksTo make a citizen out of youBecause they sleep with a gunAnd keep an eye on you, sonSo they can watch all the things you doBecause the drugs never workThey're gonna give you a smirk'Cause they got methods of keeping you cleanThey're gonna rip up your heads,Your aspirations to shredsAnother cog in the murder machineThey said all teenagers scare the living shit out of meThey could care less as long as someone'll bleedSo darken your clothes or strike a violent poseMaybe they'll leave you alone, but not meThe boys and girls in the cliqueThe awful names that they stickYou're never gonna fit in much, kidBut if you're troubled and hurtWhat you got under your shirtWill make them pay for the things that they didThey said all teenagers scare the living shit out of meThey could care less as long as someone'll bleedSo darken your clothes or strike a violent poseMaybe they'll leave you alone, but not meOhhh yeah!They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of meThey could care less as long as someone'll bleedSo darken your clothes or strike a violent poseMaybe they'll leave you alone, but not meAll together now!Teenagers scare the living shit out of meThey could care less as long as someone'll bleedSo darken your clothes or strike a violent poseMaybe they'll leave you alone, but not mex2**_

"Umm thanks everyone Bella your up next"


	8. Bella

**Time to Party: Cullen Style**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV:**

_Previously: __"Umm thanks everyone Bella your up next"_

I was so scared to sing, but I already had the song picked out in my head. Alanis Morissette- Head Over Feet. I knew this was a good song to describe Edward and I.

_**I had no choice to hear you**_

_**You stated your case time and again**_

_**I thought about it**_

_**You treat my like a princess**_

_**I'm not used to liking that**_

_**You ask how my day was**_

_**You've already won me over in spite of me**_

_**And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**_

_**Don't be surprised that I love you for all that you are**_

_**I couldn't help it**_

_**It's all your fault**_

_**Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole**_

_**Your so much braver than I gave you credit for**_

_**That's not lip service**_

_**You've already won me over in spite of me**_

_**And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**_

_**Don't be surprised that I love you for all that you are**_

_**I couldn't help it**_

_**It's all your fault**_

_**You are the bearer of unconditional things**_

_**You held your breath at the door for me **_

_**Thanks for your patience**_

_**You're the best listener I've ever met**_

_**You're my best friend with benefits**_

_**What took me so long**_

_**I've never felt this healthy before**_

_**I've never wanted something rational **_

_**I am aware now**_

_**I am aware now**_

_**You've already won me over in spite of me**_

_**And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**_

_**Don't be surprised that I love you for all that you are**_

_**I couldn't help it**_

_**It's all your fault**_

The look on Edward's face was priceless, I guess this was the first time he heard me sing. I have to admit I was good, I just didn't like being the center of attention. I guess I had better pick someone else.

"Emmett your next"

"About damn time"

"Emmett watch your mouth," Esme scolded.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have things happen along with writers block. If anybody has any ideas for the following characters songs I am open to pretty much anything so let me know.

_**Rosalie-**_

_**Angela-**_

_**Tyler- **_

_**Emily-**_

_**Jessica-**_


	9. Emmett

Time to Party Cullen Style

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

Oh lord this cannot be good. Emmett has the most evil smirk on his face. He better not be planning to humilate me in front of everyone.

"Love, calm down."

"Look at his smirk! I don't trust it. What if he embrasses me?"

"Don't worry love he's not going to embrass you maybe himself and Rose, but defiently not you."

That's good I guess I still don't trust that smirk especially with my dad here!

**I'm so addicted to **

**All the things you do**

**When your going down on me**

**Between the sheets**

**Or the sound you make **

**With every breath you take**

**It's not like anything **

**When your loving me**

**Oh girl lets take it slow **

**So as for you well you know where to go **

**I want to take my love and hate you till the end**

**It's not like you to turn away **

**From all the bullshit I cant take **

**It's not like me to walk away**

**I'm so addicted to all the things **

**You do when your going down on me **

**In between the sheets**

**Or every sound you make **

**With every breath you take **

**It's not like anything**

**When you are loving me**

**Yea**

**I know when it's getting rough**

**All the times we spend **

**When we try to make**

**This love something better than**

**Just making love again**

**It's not like you to turn away**

**All the bullshit I can't take**

**Just when I think I can walk away**

**I'm so addicted to all the things **

**You do when your going down on me **

**In between the sheets**

**Or every sound you make **

**With every breath you take **

**It's not like anything**

**When you are loving me**

**I'm so addicted to all the things **

**You do when your going down on me **

**In between the sheets**

**Or every sound you make **

**With every breath you take **

**It's not like anything**

**When you are loving me**

**Yea **

**When your loving me**

**How can I make it through**

**All the things you do **

**There's just got to be something more to you and me**

**I'm so addicted to all the things **

**You do when your going down on me **

**In between the sheets**

**Or every sound you make **

**With every breath you take **

**It's not like anything**

**It's not like anything**

**I'm so addicted to all the things **

**You do when your going down on me **

**In between the sheets**

**Or every sound you make **

**With every breath you take **

**It's not like anything**

**When you are loving me**

**I'm so addicted to you**

**Addicted to you**

Wow that all I got to say. I cannot believe Emmett would sing a song like that in front of my dad is he freaking crazy!?!?!

"Okay so let's see who is next…. AH Ha Eddie Boy!"

**AN I know you all hate these things so here is the new chapter sorry I havent updated in the last millinuim things have just come up and ive been supperrrr bussyyy but you don't want to hear my sob story but I will let you in on the cool part me and my friend heather started our own country check it out www. freewebs ****.com/ledgertopia**** and from there there is a link to our myspace…. And plz plz plz review they make me happy**** (take out the spaces in the address :)**


	10. an2

okay so i know i havent updated in awhile but yall know how school is anyways thats the moot point i have a poll on my page for you to vote for what song for edward to sing i pretty much want to chose one of these songs but if you have any other ideas pm or what not and let me know

i also need song ideas for leah, rosalie....well pretty much alll of them that i havent done yet i had a list on my computer at my moms house but she lives in illinois and i now live in washington so thats pretty much useless lol also i am thinking about maybe only doing a couple more and then moving on to the truth or dare portion of the party so let me know im not in hurry to get this story done but im also out of ideas so its not fair to you and i really want to finish this one so i can finish my other story boondocks:D

anyways thanks for your time

~brokennecksandbrokenhearts

formally known as latuacontante


	11. Edward

Disclaimer: I wish that Twilight was mine just this one time, but for now I don't own ;D okay bad attempt at poetry I will never do that again lol.

Time to Party Cullen Style

Bella POV

Edward is up next. As he was going up to sing I seen Alice approach me with something. I wasn't sure what it was and I weary of it.

"Here, you'll need these." She said handing me a box of tissues. She was probably right, wait she's the future seeing pixie, of course she is right.

"Thanks Alice," I said with gratitude.

"You're welcome. You are going to love the song that Edward is going to sing to you." She said as she skipped off to stand beside Jasper. When she reached him, he put his arm around his waist to secure her there. I looked away to let them have their privacy and to turn my attention to Edward.

"Well it appears as if it is my turn to woo our guest with vocalizations. I dedicate this so to my gorgeous fiancé. Bella I love you and can't wait to make you my bride." Edward greeted before he started his song. He hadn't even started yet and I was already feeling tears welling up in my eyes. Suddenly I felt a burst of calm flow through me. I turned to Jasper and whispered a thank you fully aware that he would hear it.

_When I see you smile tears roll down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I am strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know deep inside me I'll find me I can be the one _

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

See I knew he had a soul. If he would have just listened to Carlisle and I in the first place, it would have saved a ton of back and forth. He really does never let me fall, trust me; my clumsiness has tried many times.

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_[to fade]_

Alice was right I did need the box of tissues. By the time he was done I was three-fourths of the way through the box.

"Thank you everyone for listening to me show my undying love for Isabella. I do believe that it is time for me to choose someone else to come up here and belt their heart out. Let us see here, it looks like Jasper, you will be next." He finished walking off stage towards me, noticing me bawling my eyes out.

"Was it really that bad?" he jokingly asked me pulling me in close.

"No it was perfect. I love it, I love everything you do. That just adds to the list though." I told him whole heartedly.

"Thank you, but what list?"

"The things you are at than I am." I said as matter of factly

"That's not true you are way better than I was up there."

"You're just saying that because you have to." I countered

"No I'm not, here let's ask Rosalie. Rose who was better Bella, or Me?" he asked hoping that it would settle this.

"Oh no you don't I'm not getting into the middle of that, jokingly or not." She replied not bothering to even stop to look at us.

"Well then let's just agree to disagree." I proposed.

"Agreed."

**So how was it don't be afraid to hurt my feelings I'm a big girl. Anyways thank you to all of you who voted I give you a big virtual cookie :D I think that's it oh wait haha song credit, this song is guardian angel by red jumpsuit apparatus. I can't wait to do jasper's I already know what I am going to do, its perfect and I love that band soo if you review I might update within the next few days possibly I don't know it all depends on the homework situation. I have been very luck this past week to have my creative writing class to work on homework :D hehe goes to show kids get you work done early you have lots of free time hehe we were working on a comic skit for creative writing and my group has been finished since before break so we have had a ton of free time :D**


	12. Jasper

Time to Party Cullen Style:

Disclaimer I own nothing though what I would give to own a day to remember :D

Most of you probably havent heard of a day to remember but I highly recommend checking them out they are pretty good especially the songs you had me at hello which is what im going to do and you should have killed me when you had the chance.

Alice's POV(wow that's a change :D)

Yay it's about time my Jazzy gets to go. I want to know what song he is going to sing, is mind is running through the thousands of possiblities that he could do. He finally settled on a band A Day To Remember, I have no idea who they are but apperantly Jazzy knows them. I doesn't matter what he does it will be flawless.

"Okay hi y'all um I'm Jasper but I'm sure you all know that. Anyway I'm going to sing You Had Me At Hello by A Day to Remember. I dedicate this to you Ali."

_I'm missing you so much I'll see you die tonight_

_Just so I can get to you before the sun will rise_

_I know the signs are on and I feel this too_

_None of that ever seems to matter when I'm holding you_

_And I'm wasting away away from you_

_What have I gotten into this time around_

_I know that I sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to_

_You had me at hello_

Wow I love this song. It is so true with Jaspers war roots and the newborn vampires, he didn't trust anyone yet, when he walked into that diner and I told that we would be together I just took off. He completely trusted me when he had to reason to. I have to download this to my ipod now. It fits our relationship so well.

_I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours_

_It's simply radiant, I feel more with everyday that goes by _

_I watch the clock so I can make my timing just right_

_Would it be okay?_

_Would it be okay if I took your breath away?_

I simply nodded when he looked at me. My eyes were filling with the tears that wouldn't fall no matter how hard they tried. This is so our song. Man I just love this man more with every passing day. I couldn't believe I've never heard this song. This song was the perfect surprise, and it is hard to surprise one that sees the future.

_And im wasting away away from you_

_What have I gotten into this time around_

_I know that I sworn I would never trust anyone again but I didn't have to_

_You had me at hello_

_You gave me butterflies at the mailbox (you had me at hello)_

_You gave me butterflies at the mailbox (you had me at hello)_

_You gave me butterflies at the mailbox (you had me at hello)_

_You gave me butterflies at the mailbox (you had me at hello)_

_You gave me butterflies (you are so cute)_

_At the mailbox (you had me at hello)_

_You gave me butterflies (you are so cute)_

_At the mailbox (you had me at hello)_

_You gave me butterflies (you are so cute)_

_At the mailbox (you had me at hello)_

_You gave me butterflies (you are so cute)_

_At the mailbox (you had me at hello)_

_What have I gotten into this time around _

_I know that sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to _

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

I love this song! I loveJasper! Oh hell why am I still standing here? I ran up to Jazzy and gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster. We just stood there for what seemed like eternity with everyone awwing us. It was until someone cleared their throat that we stopped, from what could tell it was either Emmett or Carlisle. I could have been either one for different reasons, Carlisle reminding us we wasn't alone and that their was humans here, or it could have been Emmett just being Emmett. Once we broke away, Jasper pulled me to his side and hugged me to his waist. He took the bowl and drew another name. I didn't bother to look into the future to see who it was. I looked at the paper as he was unfolding it, it read Rosalie. Jasper still had to read it out loud for the rest of us.

"Okay it appears that Rose, your next."

With that Jasper and I snuck off to our room for some time alone.

**Bam bum bummmm what do you all think of it? I personally love that song and it is soo fitting for the two of them. I'm getting better about making longer chapters too. I'm so proud of myself it only took failing my short story for creative writing to relize all I know how to write is dialouge so I'm trying to improve my writing by putting more thoughts and emotions in. With that I think that for the keroke part im only going to five more characters and I already have them picked out. Alice is going to be one and I have no idea as to what I want her to sing on my paper I have white horse by taylor swift and I'm open to all sorts of possibilities for her. With that you guys should check out this story im the beta of its called **_**Jaspers Mistake**_** by Marie12 its good :D**

**So drop a review and let me know your ideas. **


	13. Rosalie

Time to Party Cullen Style

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing but my ipod with all this great music on it

Bella's POV

After Jasper was done I noticed him and Alice wander off to somewhere, probably their room. I noticed during Jasper's turn Alice looked as if she would be crying if she could. I had heard that song before, but I didn't until now relize how perfect that song was for the two of them. Jasper was very weary of those he trusted, especially after dealing with the newborns. It astonishes me how quickly Jasper trusted Alice after they first met. He walks into this diner to get out of the rain and is greeted by Alice telling him that they were going to be together and that they were going to go find the Cullens. I would have turned around and ran if some stranger did the same thing to me but oddly enough he didn't.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward asked me while he wrapped his arms around my waist hold me close to him.

"Nothing much, just relizing that I have heard that song before, but I didn't relize how well it fit those two. Also I was thinking how amazing it is that Jasper just trusted Alice like that, after they first met."

"It is mesmerising, their story isn't it?"

"It is, but now I think we should watch Rosalie before she kicks our asses for not paying attention." I told him, because Rose looked like she was getting impacient waiting for us, so she could begin.

"I suppose your right, she is threating my Volvo as we speak." With that we both just let out a chuckle and turned our attention to Rosalie.

"Okay now that I have everyones attention I can begin. This song is really dedicated to anyone in particular but my family will get the gist of it."

I began think of what she was about to sing and who it could be about. While I was thinking I heard her song come on and easily recongized it as gun powder and lead by miranda lambert. I still was confused as to who it could be about. Edward must have noticed my confused expression and he asked me what was wrong. When I told him I was confuse about what she had me, he told me that it was about Royce. Once he told me that, it all clicked into place, it all made sense, she was still angery at what he had done to her. You can always heal to the best of your ability, and move on, but could you ever completely heal? I mean its been at least seventy years and she still carrys that around. I guess no matter how over it you are a small part, just the tiniest pin point, is still there.

_County road 233 under my feet_

_Nothing on this white rock but a little ole me_

_I've got two mile til he makes bail_

_And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

_I'm going home gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and lite a cigarette_

_If he wants a fight well now hes got one _

_And he aint seen me crazy yet_

_He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll _

_Don't that sound like a real man_

_Im going to show him wha ta little girls made of_

_Gunpowder and lead_

_It's half past then another six pack in_

_And I can feel the rumble like a cold balck wind_

_He pulls in the dirve gravel flies_

_He don't know whats waiting here this time_

_I'm going home gonna load up my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and lite a cigarette_

_If he wants a fight well now he's got one _

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet he slap my face and shook me like a rag dool_

_Don't that sound like a real man_

_Im gonna show him what a real girls made of_

_Gunpowder and lead_

_Well his fist is bing but my gun's bigger_

_He'll find out when I pull the trigger_

_I'm going home gonna load up my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and lite a cigarette_

_If he wants a fight well now he's got one _

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet he slap my face and shook me like a rag dool_

_Don't that sound like a real man_

_Im gonna show him what a real girls made of_

_Gunpowder and lead_

Wow Rose sang that with such conviction. I don't blame her though, just like I don't blame her for killing Royce. He was a bastard and deserved it. Rose my look like this girlie girl, blonde that no body would think twice about crossing, but crossing her is the last thing you want to do. She is intimidating. Not many people know that she likes to work on cars, but she loves it. To be perfectly honest Rose scares the piss out of me most of the time, but since our talk that one night, I understand her more, and she's really not all that bad. We have defently became closer because of that night.

"Okay wow, okay um let's see Alice, your next."

After Rose walked away I saw Emmett run to her side at human speed and ask her if she was okay.

**Woot woot yay two chapters in one day :D I'm so proud of myself now. Anyways still open to suggestions for alice so let me know and as I said last time check out Jasper's Mistake ny Marie12 :D **

**Now click that button and drop a review :D**


	14. Alice

Time to Party Cullen Style

Disclaimer- you own twilight yet? No. own any of the bands or songs yet? No? Why do you keep asking me this the answer is always the same omg I got it now your pissing me off by rubbing it in my face!!! Now I shall go cry in my emo corner (no offense to anyone this is just kind of a joke with my friends seeing as how I am the groups resident emo/prep odd group of people BUT my emo bible is twilight :D)

Alice's POV:

Shit, how did I not see that one coming? Oh that's right I was occupied. I don't want to leave me Jazzy. Get it together Alice you're the one that planned this damn party now you must participate, there's time for Jasper later…mm later. Snap out of it….later Alice. Okay I shall go sing now.

Bella's POV:

I wonder where Alice went. Normally she would be up there by now. Hmm ohh ohh now I know where she went hehe I forgot Jasper went missing aswell. Eww mental picture I so didn't need. *shudders*

Hey here she comes now oddly happy yet some what pissed. She's an odd one I tell you.

"Hey everybody. I hope you all are enjoying yourselves. So it looks like I'm going to be singing so I hope you enjoy it. By the way I'm singing Hallelujah by Paramore."

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place_

_If we only had a way to make it fall faster everyday_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_Well god make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_

_This time we're not giving up _

_Let's make it last forever_

_Screaming Hallelujah_

_We'll make it last forever_

_Holding onto patience wearing thin_

_I can't force these eyes to see the end_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_Could watch fly and just keep looking up_

_This time we're not giving up _

_Let's make it last foverev_

_Screaming hallelujah_

_We'll make it last forever _

_And we've got time on our hands_

_(we've got time) got nothing but time on our hands_

_Got nothing but got nothing but_

_(we've got time) got nothing but time on our hands_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Oh let's make this last forever_

_Screaming hallelujah (hallelujah)_

_Hallelujah_

"Okay so what do you think? Anyways it appears as if Paul, your next"

**Okay so what did you think of this one sorry its so short I just want to get past this part, and a whole lot of commentary wasn't really needed for this one anywho just drop a review and maybe just maybe check out my website (my friend heather and my's website :D its cool but still under a bit of construction and would like to know what people think.**

**www (dot) wix (dot) com/ledgertopia/ledgertopia**

**pretty please check it out :D**


	15. Paul

Time to party Cullen Style

Disclaimer:Fan: you still don't own?

ME: No now leave me alone *sobs in hands

Fan: *throws hands up in surrender* sorry man just got to ask but hey if you want to be sued go ahead

ME: Fine *grumbles

Fan: now get to writing you have a chapter to write

Edwards POV (that's a change :D)

Paul was going up and I knew this was going to be good. In his head he has already made up his mind. He was going to sing freak on a leash by Korn. Oh this is going to be good.

"Uh hey everyone um I am going to sing freak on a leash by korn"

It was then that the entire pack and us Cullens and Bella started laughing hysterically. Oh no now Paul is getting pissed. Shit now he is shaking bad.

"Paul man you have to calm down if I was just us you could do it, but theres humans here. Unless you want to expose your secret you had better calm down. Jasper calm him down" I ordered at a barely audiable level to the humans, knowing full well that they could both hear me. The pack started telling him to calm down and Sam ordered him to calm down. The humans were looking at us like we were crazy not knowing what we were laughing about, but they just rolled with the punches, and didn't think too much about it.

"Okay everyone hardy har har now that you have all had your laugh may I continue my song please?"

We all muttered our yes' and he began his song.

(AN its important I promise: I have him doing the amy lee version so the () will be Leah)

_Something takes apart of me_

_Something lost and never seen_

_Everytime I start to believe_

_Something's raped and taken from me…from me_

_Life's got to always messing with me (you wanna see the light)_

_Can't they chill and let me be free (so do I)_

_Can't I take away all this pain (you wanna see the light)_

_I try to every night all in vain in vain_

_Somethimes I cannot take this place_

_Sometimes its my life I can taste_

_Sometimes I cannot feel my face_

_You'll never see me fall from grave something takes apart of me _

_You and I were meant to be _

_A cheap fuck for me to lay_

_Something takes apart of me_

_Feeling like a freak on a leash (you wanna see the light)_

_Feeling like I have no release (so do i)_

_How many times have I felt dieased (you wanna see the light)_

_Nothing in my life is free is free_

_Chorus_

_Boom na da mmm dum na ema_

_Da boom na da mmm dum na ema_

_GO!_

_So…fight something on the…dum na ema_

_Fight…some things they fight_

_So…something on the…dum na ema_

_Fight…some things they fight_

_Fight…something of the…dum na ema_

_No…some things they fight_

_Fight…something of the…dum na ema_

_Fight…some things they fight_

_Chorus_

_Part of me…_

_Oh…._

Man I still can't get over the whole freak on a leash man that's freaking hillarious. I like the song too but the title and Paul…hahahahahaaha. Sometimes the seventeen year old in you never dies even if you are a 107. Oh buddy man. I wonder who is next.

"And next we have Sam."

**Okay so if you didn't get the whole freak on a leash joke Paul is a werewolf aka dog to the vamps so dog on a leash…werewolf on a leash…freak on a leash…its funny to me anyway so let me know what you think and woo hoo 4 chappies in one day :D again sorry this one is short but the idea kind of came to me quick so I had to write it before I forgot. **


	16. Sam

Time to Party Cullen style

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this laptop upon which I am writing this chapter and my b in creative writing.

OH and you might want to go find this song before you read so that you get the full effect of it.

BPOV:

So Sam was up next. I wonder what type of music he likes. He seems like maybe he's into disturbed or icp or something like that.

"What they actually have that song. No freaking way. Oh hell yes I am so doing that song. Oh sorry guys I forgot I was holding the microphone. Okay well I am going to sing **don't trust me by 3oh! 3**"

Holy cow I love that song. This is actually shocking that somebody else actually likes 3oh! 3! They are like amazing.

_Black dress with tight underneath_

_I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth_

_And she's an actress (actress)_

_But she ain't got no need _

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east_

_T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your checks_

_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth_

_t-tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef_

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him _

_X's on the back of your hands_

_Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands_

_And you set list (set list)_

_You stole off the stage_

_Had red and purple lipstick all over your page_

_B-b-b-bruises cover your arms _

_Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in you palm_

_And the best is (best is)_

_No one knows who you are_

_Just another girl alone at the bar._

_She wants to touch me (whoa)_

_She wants to love me (whoa)_

_She'll never leave me (whoa whoa oh oh)_

_Don't trust a ho_

_Never trust a ho_

_Won't trust a ho_

_Won't trust me_

_Shush girl shut your lips_

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips_

_I said shush girl shut your lips_

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips_

_I said shush girl shut your lips_

_Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

Wow that was amazing I love that song and that band.

"Okay everyone that concludes the karaoke. Now we can play truth or dare, please remember that we need to keep it clean and legal because of us adults and that fact that Forks' chief of police is here. "Said Esme. Next Alice came up and took the microphone from Esme.

"Okay so if everyone will convene in the basement that would be great. There are bathrooms and snacks down there already, so let's go have some fun."

With that we all started to head towards the basement except for the adults because I'm pretty sure that they didn't want to know what was going on downstairs, except that I knew that Carlisle and Esme would know what was going on. Edward swept me off my feet to carry me downstairs. Once we reached the basement, he put me down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and grabbed my hand to go sit down.

"I could have walked down here myself you know." I pretended to be angry.

"Really love, you could have fooled me, because last time I checked you and walking weren't really that great of friends. Besides its way more fun to carry you and I may have had to remind a few people that you were mine."

"Hey…and like whom did you have to remind?"

"I had to remind Mike. He is with Jessica and still fantasizes about you."

"Okay then that's just creepy."

"You are telling me there's no way for me to tune it out…" with that Edward was cut off by Alice.

"Okay so whatever we are going to totally ignore what the parents said, although we should keep it legal seeing as how Charlie is here. Anyway here are the rules, you must participate and tell the truth, we have ways of knowing if you are lying" I saw her glance towards Edward and seen him slightly nod, "as for the dares you get one chicken then you are out got it? Oh yea you can't get the person who got you. Aright any questions? Didn't think so, so if everyone will sit in a circle we will spin to see who goes first."

Once we all got into a circle Alice pulled out a bottle and spun it. I went around for a long time, and I was starting to get nervous. Once it finally stopped I was relieved that it wasn't me.

"Alright it looks as if ……………………."

**Alright so what did you guys think? Anyway I know that 3Oh! 3 is most likely a band that Sam wouldn't listen to but, I had to do that song it's awesome and I mustn't keep a really good song from the world. I was going to do down with the sickness by disturbed but then I really got into this band this past week anyway. Anyway sorry I haven't updated in a while I have had finals and they are finally over yay. Anyways I am betaing this really awesome story called Jasper's Mistake by Marie12 its really good you should check it out and you should also check out her one shots please it would make her ecstatic and then I would be really happy because she is happy, see how that works?**

Oh yea also if you had ideas for the truths and dares let me know I'm open to anything and everything!!!


	17. Still Fly

Time to Party Cullen Style

Disclaimer: Don't own anything just playing with it all :P

Bella's POV:

"Okay Emmett, your up first. So truth or dare."

"Pssht what kind of question is that? Dare. Duh!" God you got to love Emmett.

"Okay Emmett I dare you to get all dressed up in a purple pimp suit, go to the mall, and sing Stilly Fly, by The Devil Wears Prada."

"Yawn too easy."

"Oh and this is going on youtube so you better make it good." With that Alice took Emmett to go get ready and we all started loading up in theparty bus, that I am assuming Alice rented out for this exact reason. When Emmett came out in the purple pimp suit I started laughing, it was so Emmett. We occupied ourselves with mindless chatter, until we reached the mall in Port Angeles. Once we were there, we all got off the bus and headed to the middle of the food court. Alice quickly set up everything and then Emmett got on top of one of the tables.

"Yo yo homies, wazzup, wazzup, yea uh I'm gonna sing Still Fly, for y'all iighht"

_What's up Fresh, it's our turn baby_

Gator Boots, with the pimped out Gucci suit  
Ain't got no job, but I stay sharp  
Can't pay my rent, cause all my money's spent  
But that's OK, cause I'm still fly

Gotcha car play gems on shine, said it's mine, get a mink, baby girl lets ride  
You da Numba 1 stunna, and we gonna glide  
And go straight to the mall, and turn out the inside  
Prowler Gucci full length leather, Bourbons cooler, Gucci sweater  
Twenty inches pop my feather, The Bird man daddy, I fly in any weather  
Alligator seats with the head in the  
Inside  
Swine on the dash, G-Wagon so Fly  
Numba 1 don't tangle and twist  
When it come to these cars my hands are faithful  
The Gucci with the matching interior  
3 wheel ride with the tire in the middle  
It's Fresh and stunna and we like brothers,  
We shine like paint daddy this our summer

Gator Boots, with the pimped out Gucci suit  
Ain't got no job, but I stay sharp  
Can't pay my rent, cause all my money's spent  
But that's OK, cause I'm still fly  
Got a quarter tank of gas in my new E-class  
But that's alright cause I'm gon' ride  
Got everything in my momma's name  
But I'm hood rich da dada dada da

Have you ever seen the crocodile seats in the truck?  
Turn around and sit it down and let em' bite ya butt  
See, the steering wheel is Fendi, dashboard Armani,  
With your baby momma, playa, is where you can find me  
Pushing through the parking lot on 24's Cadillac Escalade with the chromed out nose  
With the navigation arrow headed straight to iHop  
Aunt Jamaima really likes me cause my syrup is so hot  
Put the Caddy up, Start the 3 wheel Benz  
Hyper white lights, ultra violet lens  
Sumitomo tires and they gotta be run flat  
T.V., where the horn go, boy can you top that?  
I'ma show you something rookie press that button  
The trunk went Eh-eh and all of a sudden  
4 15's didn't see no wire's, and then I heard BOOM from the amplifiers

Let me slide in the Benz with the fished out fins  
Impala Loud pipes, Bringing the mayhem  
It's the birdy birdy man I'll do it again  
In the Cadillac truck 24's with 10's  
Looking at my Gucci it's about that time  
6 rad dudes flying in at 9  
New Suburban truck with paint job showin'  
Black and White and Red and Gold and  
Bodies on the Roadster Lexus You know with that hard top beamer  
Momma that's your truck  
I'm coming up the hood been lovely  
Open up the top and I wake up the bubbly  
430 lex with convertible top  
The rims keep spinnin every time I stop  
I got a superman Benz that I scored from Shaq  
With a old school Caddy with a diamond in the back

Gator Boots, with the pimped out Gucci suit  
Ain't got no job, but I stay sharp  
Can't pay my rent, cause all my money's spent  
But that's OK, cause I'm still fly  
Got a quarter of tank gas in my new E-class  
But that's alright cause I'm gon' ride  
Got everything in my momma's name  
But I'm hood rich da dada dada da

"Hey what are you doing, you cannot do that it isn't sanctioned, now get out of here all of you before I call security" said a man in a suit, who didn't look very happy that we disrupted the peace in his mall. With that we all ran back to the bus.

"Hmm who should be my next victim? Hmmm. Oh I know, our precious little Bella, truth or dare?" oh god, no he didn't. I'm not going to be stupid about this, I know the Cullens all too well, I was damned if I did, and damned if I didn't so I am going with truth.

"Truth." I stated boldly.

"Okay, Bell-uh, truth it is. Have you ever had a sex dream, about our little Eddie?"

**EBEBEB…EBEBEBEB**

**Bum bum bum, I am going to leave it there. Sorry it took so long to update, I have had major writers block about what to do for truth or dare, and I was listening to Still Fly by the Devil Wears Prada (the band not the movie *cough cough Davey*) it's a good song, you should check it out, and you should also check out Marie12 stories :D Any way let me know what you think and if you have any ideas either review or pm me I will give you credit for your ideas :D**


	18. the end

Time to Party Cullen Style

Chapter: I don't even remember….

Disclaimer: No own….

Bella's POV

Shit they totally did not just ask me that grrrness. **(Grrrness is totally my new favorite word hehe working on the cursing bit so it's my alternative to bad words lol)** I really don't want to admit this but I guess I have to they will know one way or the other. Okay here goes nothing.

"Yes I have. Emmett no comments." I looked over to see Edward smirking, no doubt wondering what they were. Hmm Emmett will pay for that one.

"Lauren, truth or dare?" I asked hoping she would pick dare.

"I'm not a chicken like some people here, dare all the way." I looked at Rosalie and hoped she would forgive me for what I was about to do.

"Okay than I dare you to make out with Emmett."

"What?" Emmett asked shocked.

"Yes." Said Lauren excitedly

"What did she just say?" Rosalie asked looking as though I had two heads and she was about to rip both of them off. I saw Edward tense up waiting to pounce on Rosalie if she made a move toward me. I looked to Jasper and he just nodded and I assume he started sending calming waves toward Rose, because she seemed to be calming down a bit.

"Bella are you serious, you know Rosie will kill me, why Bella, why would you do this?"

"Well, you see Emmett there is a little lesson to be learned here, and it is payback is a bitch." Where the hell was all this confidence coming from? I must be turning into a Cullen. I looked over to see Lauren touch up her lip gloss and then make a move towards Emmett.

"Wait, wait, wait I quit, Bella please don't make me do this, I quit the game, please, please, please, don't make me do this, I will do anything, just please don't."

"Fine Emmett but we can talk about what you will do later, and I'm not doing this for your sake, I am doing it for Rosalie's." I have never seen Emmett grovel for anyone other than Rose. He is really lucky I would never do that to Rose. It would break every girl code out there."

"Okay Lauren it's your turn." I wonder what she planned to do.

"Mkay like I chose Mike, truth or dare?" This had the opportunity to be really good or really lame, and I pray to God that this will be good.

"Umm, truth?" Wow it looks like little tough guy Mike is scared of little ole Lauren.

"What's the furthest you have ever gone with a girl?" Oooh this will be good, the look on Mike's face is unbelievably priceless, what a shame I don't have a camera. No sooner than I thought that I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and looked up to Alice holding a camera. God how I love that little future seer I call my sister.

"Umm, geez look at the time, I have to go, uh bye." Ha-ha, I can't believe he totally just bailed. What a pansy.

"Okay we will spin the bottle again to see who goes next." Alice immediately remedied "the who is next" dilemma. And so we span and Edward ended up getting the luck of the draw.

"Okay, Quil truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Truth I guess."

"Have you ever thought of Claire in that way?" **(For the sake of this story let's just say that everyone outside of the loop doesn't know who Claire is so they think she is some teenage girl from La Push). **Oh my god did Edward just seriously ask that?

"No way man, no that's just gross." I looked at Edward to see if he was telling the truth. He just smirked and nodded but I could tell from the smirk that Quil was dancing a dangerously fine line.

"Okay Jessica truth or dare?"

"Dare, like totally, I am not afraid."

"Okay I dare you to wrap yourself up in toilet paper and go to Newton's house and tell him that you're in love with him and you want to spend the rest of your life with him, and that you could totally have a double wedding with Edward and Bella." Wow I have to admit that Quil is pretty evil.

"And that's not all if he rejects you; you have to TP and egg his house." Ha-ha I knew I liked Quil for a reason.

"Like oh-meh-gawd, are you serious?"

"Dead!"

"Okay peoples let's get this show on the road." I hustled everyone to the party bus because I was extremely eager to see this. We wrapped Jessica on the bus and Alice already had the extra toilet paper and eggs. We finally pulled up to Mike's house and we all rushed to the windows to watch this, and I seen that Alice had a video camera to tape this. Jessica waddled off the bus and hopped up to his door and rang the bell. Luckily Mike answered the door.

What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Mike, I like, I am totally in love with you and I want us to spend the rest of our life together. Like OMG we could like totally have a double wedding with Edward and Bella."

"Um Jessica, I am sorry but, I don't like you like that sorry." And with that he turned around, walked back into his house and locked the door. Then Alice walked off the bus and handed Jessica her supplies and got back on the bus. When Jessica was three fourths of the way done, flashing lights pulled up, and turned the siren on. We all looked to see who was patrolling tonight, and when we seen who got out of the cruiser we all turned pale, paler than the Cullen's pale. It was none other than my father. He walked up to us and started talking to us."

"There you guys are we have been looking for you for a half hour, what are you-"he stopped mid sentence finally aware of the scene unfolding before him.

"What is going on here? On second thought I don't want to know, You will all be cleaning this mess up, and I don't care whose fault it was, you will all clean this up, and then apologize to the Newton's family, then you will all go home, and be awfully lucky I don't take you all in or tell your parents." With that he went back to his cruiser and then drove off and we got to work cleaning up the mess.

…the end…

Bum bum bum it's the end? Did you like it? Opinions please. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I'm not going to make up excuses, I was just lazy.** A special thanks to Casey aka Marie12 (you should check out her stories) for helping with the ideas… ha-ha did you like it? I'm sorry I didn't tell you all of it lol but I couldn't ruin the whole thing lol .**


End file.
